


Home Again

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Gen Fic, Home, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-19
Updated: 2009-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark comes home after his training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Characters belong to DC Comics  
>  **A/N:** For my [](http://theechochorus.livejournal.com/profile)[**theechochorus**](http://theechochorus.livejournal.com/) [table](http://svgurl.livejournal.com/150285.html), prompt: 'welcome home'.

It had been a long year. Clark had finally gone away for his training and while he knew that it was long overdue, that didn’t make it any easier.

But what he learned was information that he knew would be very useful and he didn’t regret going.

That didn’t change the fact that he was really happy to be heading home though. His smile widened at the sight of the farm in the distance.

He was very careful to make note of his surroundings as he sped to the side door. Seeing his mother on the other side filled his heart with joy. She had come home right before he had left, having finished her Senate term and having decided she had had enough of the politics scene. While Clark hated leaving her so soon after she’d come home, he hadn’t really had a choice.

However, he was back now and had no plans to leave. Moving quickly, he headed toward the front door and luckily for him, it was unlocked.

Trying to be as quiet as possible, he made his way toward the kitchen, where his mom was clearly cooking.

“I hope you made enough for one more,” he said, watching her freeze and then spin around.

“Clark?” Martha asked, hardly believing her eyes.

“Yeah, mom, it’s me,” Clark responded. Within seconds, he found himself wrapped him a warm embrace and he happily hugged his mother back.

“I missed you so much,” Martha whispered.

“Missed you, too,” he told her. He would’ve said more but a very familiar voice interrupted before he had a chance.

“All right, Mrs. Kent, found what you were asking for-.” The voice trailed off and Clark turned toward the sight, meeting stunned hazel eyes.

“Hey, Lois,” was all that he was able to get out.

“Well, well, well,” Lois said, putting down the box she was carrying on the counter. “Look who’s finally back.”

“Miss me?” he asked playfully.

“You wish, Smallville,” Lois snorted. “Dare I ask where you've been?”

“Just doing some traveling,” he said, shrugging.

“Typical Smallville answer,” Lois remarked, rolling her eyes. “You planning to stay?”

“I think you should admit you missed me,” Clark declared. Seeing her glare, he just grinned. “No, Lois, I’m not going anywhere.”

“Good,” Lois said firmly, trying to act as the information didn't affect her but a small smile did grace her lips.

Meanwhile, Martha watched the scene with motherly eyes. Her son was finally home. Lois had been a great help to her while Clark had been gone but she could tell that even the brunette missed Clark more than she wanted to admit.

Now, he was back and seeing Clark and Lois argue playfully, she knew that everything would be okay.


End file.
